As is known in the art capacitors store an electrical charge for a subsequent use. Electrical capacitors consist of one or more pairs of conductors that are separated by an insulating material. Conventional capacitors are connected in parallel often with direct current power circuits to provide current absent of fluctuations. Power is provided in phases conventionally referred to as double-phase or three-phase voltage. The difference between phases is ranges from one hundred and twenty degree difference to one hundred and eighty degree difference. In an alternating current electrical system, power factor is the ratio of real power absorbed by the load to the apparent power flowing in the circuit. This is a dimensionless number in the closed interval of negative one to positive one. A power factor of less than one indicates the voltage and current are not in phase. Real power is the instantaneous product of voltage and current and represent the capacity of the electricity for performing work. Apparent power is the average product of current and voltage.
In an electric power system, a device having a load with a low power factor draws more current than device having a load with a high power factor for the same amount of useful power transferred. The higher currents increase the energy lost in the system, and require larger wires and other equipment. Because of the costs of larger equipment and wasted energy due to the aforementioned inefficiencies, electrical utility companies will usually charge a higher cost to industrial or commercial customers where there is a low power factor.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical capacitor bank that provides an arrangement that is operable to change the electrical phase input so as to reduce the amount of amperes needed to operate a device such as an electrical motor having a ampere requirement that is greater than the input amperes.